


Crowley and Chalky Make Tea

by MochaTears



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is like 30-something by now, Both relationships are implied I guess, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't remember how to make tea-, I'm not tagging the show because I don't want to confuse anyone, M/M, Pollution has always been my favourite character idk why, So don't think too hard about it ig, but even still, this is kinda just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTears/pseuds/MochaTears
Summary: And talk about how whipped they are.





	Crowley and Chalky Make Tea

Pollution glanced down at the collection of faded food wrappers trailing behind him, begrudgingly leaning down to collect them. Crowley smirked as he watched the horseman drop plastic into the bin. Pollution turned, and noticed his expression, returning it with a glare.

"Shut up."

Crowley laughed, "I didn't say anything. Want some tea?"

Pollution nodded with a sigh, "Yes, thanks. And you didn't need to say anything - I can _hear_ your smugness from here."

"All I'm saying, is... Well, imagine it; _Pollution_ , picking up after himself." Crowley teased with a shrug.

Pollution shook his head annoyedly, "I physically can't leave a room in this house if I've tracked rubbish in and not picked it up. Even if I wanted to I can't litter. Can't track tar or mud in either - disappears as soon as I step past the door frame." He explained with a shrug. Adam said he wasn't even doing it on purpose, but Pollution thought that was questionable. It wasn't as if he wanted to trash Adam's house, anyway. As nice as _he_ thought mess was, he was well aware that Adam didn't agree.

"Seriously?" Crowley asked, leaning forward with a frown, "I wish Adam'd done that to the book shop when he decided we were all going to be friends with you! Zira throws a fit every time you leave oil in his carpets!"

Pollution shrugged lazily, "I know." He grinned, to which Crowley opened his mouth to respond with righteous indignation, "Speaking of _Zira_ ," Pollution continued, ignoring him, "All I'm saying is... Well... Imagine _Original Sin_ cleaning up the bookshop of an angel because he got upset."

"Touché." Crowley mumbled, after a long pause. He didn't look at all happy about it though. Pollution grinned.

"Seems like," he hummed, pausing for Crowley to take the kettle off the stove when it started whistling, "Seems like we're in the same boat."

Crowley offered a noncommittal shrug. Sulkily pouring hot water into four mugs, and popping in the teabags, he mumbled, "I _don't_ hang out on oil tankers, actually." There was a lull in the conversation as Crowley drifted over to the cupboards to grab the sugar. He dumped a small mound into three of the four mugs, and then replaced the pot in the cupboard.

"Oh, can I get milk too? I'd do it but..." He trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm never letting you pour a liquid again." Crowley groused, fetching the milk from the fridge and pouring that into the mugs he'd put sugar in, "I'm surprised your drinks don't turn to sludge as soon as you touch them." He handed off one of the mugs to Pollution, before placing the other three on a tray that was in his hand.

"Come on." He grinned, indicating for the Horseman to walk out before him, "We've got tea to deliver, while they talk about the important stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this book for a while, I loved the show too. That being said, this is obviously supposed to be book canon. I don't know how to write, but here I am.
> 
> Yeah I'm not gonna address how weird this is.
> 
> Pollution is my favourite, but I have no idea how to write him. I always love how people write older Adam, but I very much do not want to try yet so.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the, like, five people who read this! No idea why, but much appreciated!


End file.
